Death the Kid and Liz romance
by Elvenwannabe
Summary: One-shot with my sister's favorite pairing.  Rated M for lemons. Don't like, don't read. :P


A/N : Alright, I know I haven't updated in like a Loooong time…but this here one-shot is for my awesome younger sister. : ) She knows who she is…so, I hope you enjoy this kiddo. Happy birthday.~

Disclaimer : I own NOTHING but the idea of this story, so don't sue me. :P Please enjoy~

Liz was just going to the shower as she heard someone knocking on the bathroom door. Rolling her eyes as she was still in her robe, Liz answers the door.

"What do you want?" Liz asked the person at the door, who happened to be her younger sister Patty.

"Ummmm….Kid wanted to know what you were doing. He seemed to have something on his mind. He wouldn't tell me. So I just went to go see what you were doin'." She asked ending it with her classic cheesy smile.

Liz sighed holding her forehead in her hand, then looked at her sister with an annoyed look. "Tell him I'm going to be taking a shower, and I'll be out soon. Alright?"

"OKAY!" Patty gives her older sister another cheesy grin and skips back to where Kid was. "That kid is just a plain goof ball sometimes." Liz smiles softly and shakes her head as she closes the door to the bathroom.

She slowly takes off her red robe off her thin body as she lets it lay on the floor. Feeling herself slightly cold from the lack of heat from the robe, since she was naked under her robe; Liz quickly starts up the water to the shower. Finding the water to her liking, she walks into the shower and pulls the shower door.

Sighing softly as she lets the warm water go over her body, Liz starts wash herself with a cloth and her favorite soap. As she is washing the soap out of her hair she starts to think of the different reasons why Kid would want to know what she was doing. Did he want to talk about something? What did Patty mean when she said that he had something on his mind? He almost always talked with the girls if something was bothering him. Then again…it might just be one of those things that he goes all kinda loopy just because something was 'symmetrical' to his liking.

Even if that were the case, she had to finish up her shower and see what he needed her for. Quickly finishing her shower, Liz turned off the water and rapped a towel around her round curves and went to her room to get dressed. It didn't take too long to put a few articles of clothing on and dried her hair. Feeling that she was ready to leave the bedroom after brushing her hair, Liz walked into the living room where she found Kid sitting on the couch looking into a glass of water, that she guess was sitting there for quite some time.

Smiling softly at the display, she cleared her throat loud enough for him to hear. "Kid? You alright?" Liz asked him softly with a look of concern on her face.

"Hm? Oh! Hi Liz…I um…well...I'm just thinking…that's all. Please…come sit." He gave her a rare smile and patted the seat next to him and watched her as she sat down next to him.

"You look beautiful today by the way." He said to her with a slight blush across his cheeks, his head slowly turning to the side as his thin black locks fall to cover his eyes.

Liz watched him carefully. He was acting rather weird tonight. What has gotten into him? She waited till he was ready to talk again.

After taking a deep breath and slowly looking back at Liz. "Liz…may I ask you something, and please answer this as honestly as you can.." She nodded and waited for his question, biting his lower lip softly "..do..you have any feelings for me..?"

Taken back by his question, she blinks and looks into his eyes. He was dead serious about this. Sure she's had feelings about him, but it she didn't like to voice them much if at all. A small blush going across her own cheeks, Liz smiles at him like never before.

"Of course I do. Not just weapon and Meister. I think…I feel something a little bit more past that…" After saying that to Kid her blush deepen across her cheeks and she slowly looks down with a hand behind her head. "Pretty silly, huh?" She laughed it off the best she could, but couldn't say or do anything else because of the sudden touch of Kid's lips on hers.

It was so sudden, and for a while they just locked lips and didn't move. But after a few minutes Liz relaxed and started to move her lips along with Kid's with her eyes closed.Kid slowly followed her as his own eyes closed and his warm hand softly cupped her cheek.

A simple kiss turned into something so heated and filled with passion as soon as Kid licked Liz's bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Letting his tongue explore her wet mouth, their tongues rubbed against each other. A soft moan leaves Liz's mouth as she feels one of Kid's hand's rub one of Liz's breasts. Both of them broke apart soon after they felt their own cheeks warming up.

Blinking slowly and looking into each other's eyes, Liz slowly ran a soft hand into Kid's black and white locks. Leaning into her hand, Kid smiled and closed his eyes as he spoke softly to her.

"You're not silly if you have feelings for me Liz. I have feelings for you as well...but the question now is, do you want me in your life…as …" He bit his lip too nervous to say it, and too afraid of rejection. Liz seeing that he was having hard time saying something.

"You're what Kid…?" She made him look at him so they were looking into each other's eyes. He swallowed hard and took a small deep breath.

"Liz…would you be my lover..?" He winced slightly after he asked her.

Waiting for her to hit him across the face instead, Liz lightly kissed his forehead. Blinking in surprise and looking at Liz with slightly hopeful eyes.

"Wait…what? You're not mad at me Liz?" Kid asked with his voice slightly cracked.

Liz just simply smiled and shook her head as she softly replied "No Kid, I'm not mad at you… in fact..I was sorta waiting to see which one of us was going to pop up that question." She finished with a small chuckle.

Kid gave her a smile in return and stood up giving her a hand to help her up. "If that is the case...then come with me."

As Liz got up something hit her, what about her sister? "Kid…what about Patty?"

"What about her? I had Blaire take her out for the night. I wanted to make sure everything went well for you and I…assuming that everything went well to begin with." He gave her a confident smile as he held on to her hand. "Come…I wish to show you something."

Liz followed Kid as she held on to his hand to his bedroom. Her heart skipped a beat as she walked into the bedroom as she saw two candles on each side of the bedroom lit and the bed was made as if it were waiting for two lovers to come onto it with the roses on it. She could tell that Kid was the one that did this. Liz turned and kissed his cheek softly with a small smile upon her lips.

"I love it. Very romantic." Kid smiled as he felt like he accomplished a great task to please Liz. He slowly closed the door to his bedroom and turned back to Liz to pick her up from under her legs. She laughed softly as she held to his neck as she felt him carry her to the bed. You wouldn't really think that he'd have strength, but he could carry her with ease. It even surprised Liz that he did.

Watching Kid crawl over her body, Liz smiled softly up at him. Cupping her cheek in his hand, Kid lays a soft kiss on her pink lips as he puts both legs on either side of her waist. Liz closes her eyes as she kisses his lips back and trails her hand up his chest. Kid smiles against their lips as he feels her hand go up his chest.

The hand that was on Liz's hand goes down her chest towards her belly, then back up again but under her shirt. Liz's skin felt as though it were on fire under his hand so much that she leaned her body to his hand. Wanting more of his touch on her body, she broke the kiss with her eyes looking up at Kid with lust filled intentions.

"Kid…please…" She softly wined as she bucked her hip up towards his, even though they still had their clothes on.

Kid simply smiled down at Liz and whispered in her ear with a teasing tone "…you sure you want this? I'm not sure you could handle this just yet." He chuckled softly as he traced a finger up and down her chest ghostly.

Liz bit down on her lip as her breath hitched in her throat. "Damn it Kid…just…take me already…"

A wide smirk goes across his lips as he hears the words leave her lips. He slowly licks her neck and whispers in her ear "I'd thought you'd never ask."

And without any warning he takes off any clothes that the two of them were wearing. Letting his eyes roam upon Liz's body. Curve after curve, as far as Kid was concerned../this/ was perfection. Liz…the weapon…the girl…his girl…and only HIS lover below him. "…your beautiful Liz.." Kid smiled down at her and she just laughed softly looking up at him.

"Beautiful I may be Kid..but I'm still horny…now are you gonna take me now or not?" She asked him a sexy lustful tone and winked.

Kid chuckled again "Alright, alright…if I /must/. "He sighs jokingly and winks back down at Liz . Reaching over to the night stand and grabs a condom, ripping the paper rapping with his teeth. Getting a strange look from Liz and looks back at her blankly. "What? I don't want to get you pregnant yet."

"Oh I know what that does…I'm just trying to figure out how long you've planned for this." Liz pondered out loud.

"I rather keep that to myself until the time is right.." Kid said with a sly smile as he slipped the condom down his throbbing cock. Feeling that the condom was on good enough, Kid spreads Liz's legs and has one of the strangest questions go through his head.

"Something wrong Kid?" Asks a worried Liz as she saw Kid's features change from lustful, to some what painful. Kid sighs and looks at Liz with sad eyes. "This…isn't your first time..is it?"

She shakes her head. "Nope, Patty is the same way. Life on the street isn't easy ya know? We had to do what we had to do. No matter what…" She casted her eyes down and sighed softly. Feeling a soft pair of lips on her forehead as she felt small tears go down her eyes.

"Shhh…no crying, kay? You don't have to live on the streets any more…you and Patty both have a home now. So no more tears, okay?" Kid told Liz as him kissed her lips once again as he slowly guided his member inside her tight lips below her waist.

A low moan leaves both of their lips as their hips move with each other slowly. Thrusting slowly, then their pace quicken as they got used to each other's bodies. Quickly breaking the kiss and panting in each other's ear from the motion of their own hips.

"Ahh…K-Kid!" Liz gripped Kid's shoulders in a death like grip. Feeling her grip of her hands on his shoulders made a shock of pleasure through Kid's body, making him thrust into Liz harder. The feeling of their love making getting more passionate and hotter by each quicken thrust and every small moan leaving their lips, it was placed to an end as they both screamed each other's names and panted in a sweaty hot mess.

Smiling and trying to catch his breath, Kid pulls out of Liz and takes off the condom after tying it off and throwing it out. Pulling the covers from under them, Kid pulls Liz close to him as he softly places a kiss on her temple and whispers softly. "Go to sleep…I know you are most likely very tired. Don't worry..I'm not going anywhere."

Liz nodded and yawned softly into her hand as she snuggled back into Kid's arms. Before she fully went into slumber she turned her head to Kid, who she saw was still awake. "Kid?"

"Hm?" He turned his head towards hers smiling softly.

"I think I love you…"

He smiled even more, not only on his lips, but his eyes as well. "I think I love you too Liz."

Content of their confession's they both closed their eyes and drifted off to blissful sleep in each other's arms.

- The End

A/N: ^_^ Well..that's it. Hope you enjoy the one-shot.~ It was suppose to be a birthday present for my sister but I finished shortly after she went to bed. :P Though I know one way or another she will like it. Please don't forget to R & R! =3


End file.
